


Poe Dameron NSFW Alphabet

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Tumblr Request for a NSFW Alphabet with Poe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 6





	Poe Dameron NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my original tumblr post: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/636065981103505409/nsfw-alphabet-with-poe

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Very sweet after. Especially if it was rough. Praises you and tells you how good you are to him. Will always clean you up if he can. If the situation allows it he wants to cuddle.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

This man knows he’s got a great butt… I mean you’ve seen the pants he wears.

As for their partner, I believe he loves everything about them, but he’s crazy about your thighs and hips. He aims to appreciate them as much as possible.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

He loves to cum inside of you and watch it slowly drip out of you. The type of person to go down on you after too, because he does not care to taste himself on you, in fact it’s kind of turn him on for him, knowing you’re his. ~~Enjoys when you cum from that.~~

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

I don’t think he has any? I think he would be very open about what he’s into, if you’ve been together for a while.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s experienced and won’t hide it. Poe fucks and he does it well.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

When he gets to take his time with you, anything that let’s him see your face and body, so he can explore as much as possible. Also loves to fuck you against a wall or any type of furniture, as various quickies have proven.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

Definitely up for goofy sex, he will absolutely joke around. His number one priority is to make you feel good and comfortable, so a light mood is what he aims for. He will however use this as a way to tease you… just imagine him continuing to try to tell you a story while touching you, to the point where you are so frustrated you just tell him to shut up.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

Poe prefers to keep things neat and trimmed if he can, however I do think sometimes there is just no opportunity and time. He’s not a fan of being clean shaven.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

No matter what, he values sex as an intimate part in a relationship. That’s why he’s always passionate. However, how romantic he is really varies based on the general mood. It ranges from intimate and sweet to angry sex.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He loves to cum and will help himself, if you’re not around. Would also enjoy mutual masturbation, but only on your second (or third or…) round.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

RANK KINK! Call him commander (or at this point General) and he’s done for.

Hair pulling, we all know he likes them curls played with and it draws the most beautiful moans from him.

Dirty talk, he just wont shut up, so he might as well put his mouth to good use (if he’s not otherwise occupied with it)

~~Slight~~ exhibitionist ~~tendencies~~ the thought of someone hearing you or catching you is a different kind of rush for him.

Other than that he will try anything. Maybe some role-play if you’re up for it.

**L = Location (** favorite places to do the do)

He can and will go anywhere and everywhere. Likes it good old fashioned in a bed. Goes crazy when you suggest having sex in the Millennium Falcon, ~~because you tried his X-Wing and it was not comfortable.~~

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

See hair pulling kink. Brush your fingers through his curls while whispering something in his ear, before tugging on his roots and he is ready to get down and dirty. Bonus points if what you said included his rank of course.

Doesn’t always need motivation though, just your presence is enough, because he’s crazy about you.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Obviously anything you aren’t comfortable with. I also think he would not do anything to extreme in terms of torture and/or humiliation.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

This man gives oral like a champ and he fucking knows it too. He will probably turn it into a competition to see how many orgasms he can give you.

Loves when you go down on him equally as much and loses his mind when you get messy with it. He will ascend to heaven when you let him fuck your face and cum in your mouth. I said what I said.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)

Whatever fits the mood honestly. Tell him you need it fast and rough? He will do that. Slow and rough? Absolutely. Slow and sensual? Can do… get ready for hours of orgasms.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

So many! He is a busy man, so there are more quickies than normal sex, which is not a bad thing though. Whenever you can, he will pull you in a storage room or somewhere semi-secluded. ~~Bonus points for _semi_~~ It constantly gets you in trouble or teased by friends though.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

Yes, yes, yes. This boy lives for adrenaline, so he will try anything he hasn’t, as long as you are on board. Also quite literally doing something dangerous? Like getting blown while flying a ship or fucking while on an undercover mission with enemies all around? I think he’s down

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

This cocky little shit lives up to his reputation, simply because his ego couldn’t handle anything else. He can go on for hours and is quickly ready for another round.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

I don’t think he has any, but he is not opposed to using them.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

I’m gonna go on record and say he is a tease. If he can get you worked up or flustered, that goes straight to his head and somewhere down south too. Does not do well with being teased however, like he gets very needy and eventually even whiny.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He knows it turns you on, so he is not afraid to make sounds ~~(if you can’t be heard, but actually – cue his exhibitionist side – it is kind of a turn on for him to know someone might be able to hear)~~ What starts out as gasps and grunts, quickly turns into proper groans and moans with lots of dirty talk. He gets louder when he’s rough with you.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Poe is a switch and I will hear no different. He is more than happy to hand the power over and submit to you. He actually turns to putty in your hands when you’re in control. Not to say that he won’t resume dominance and be back to fucking you relentlessly in the next round. He switches things up quite regularly because the key lies in diversity.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He’s packing, but not huge. Maybe slightly above average. Knows how to use it, which is all that counts. Also, I repeat, he knows his butt looks great. Less aware of how amazing his chest looks, but you make it a point to show him after you can’t help staring at his ridiculously wide collar.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Very high… It’s the frustration of the job, combined with the fact that he simply can’t get enough of you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After exploring some new locations, as well as your frequent (but no less adventurous) quickies, sleep isn’t an option. Other than that it depends on how desperate and needy you both were. Will cuddle you and fall asleep right away or stay up for some pillow talk. Like I said it depends.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
